Mirror
by RenReykyuura JewELFishy
Summary: "Kau masih ingat janji kita, kan?"/"Aku masih ingat"/"Maka jangan khianati janjimu, lepaskan dia"/ AiHyukHae AidenDonghae Twins – OOC, typo(s), abal, (fail)romance, yaoi/shonen-ai, BL. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_Twins is like a mirror. We should have things equally. Either things or love. That's what I once believe._

* * *

Mirror © RenReykyuura

Aiden Lee_Lee Hyukjae_Lee Donghae © Super Junior

Rated T

Warning(s) : OOC, Typo(s), BoysLove, (Fail) Romance, alur maju mundur, flashback disanasini(?) etceterateratera

Italic : Masa lalu

BGM : Seven Years of Love (Cho Kyuhyun)

Storyline : Mirrored Love by rosenanan707 (baca penjelasan di akhir fanvid)

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul 2013_

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya ke permukaan licin jendela bus kota yang ditumpanginya. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela, menautkan alisnya. Masih segar diingatan peristiwa-peristiwa pahit yang dilaluinya empat tahun yang lalu saat ia akan lulus dari bangku SMU.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau selalu mengambil yang seharusnya milikku? Belum puaskah kau menerima kasih sayang lebih dari Umma dan Appa? Dan kini kau ingin merebut Eunhyuk dariku?" Aiden melontarkan semuanya begitu saja dengan seenak hati sambil menatap Donghae sinis._

"_..." Donghae tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas perkataan adik kembarnya. Ia terlalu lugu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan memberikannya pada adiknya yang satu ini._

"_Kau masih ingat janji kita, kan?"_

"_...Ya... Aku masih ingat" jawab Donghae lemah._

"_Kalau begitu, lepaskan dia dan berikan dia untukku" ucap Aiden dingin menatap Donghae dengan sudut matanya._

"_..." Donghae tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak punya secercahpun keberanian untuk melawan adiknya. Sebenarnya ia takkan rela melenyapkan perasaannya terhadap namja yang dicintainya –dan Aiden-, Eunhyuk. Tapi cukup sudah ia membuat saudara satu-satunya ini merasa semuanya direnggut darinya—walaupun seharusnya itu kalimat Donghae. "Baiklah..."_

* * *

Donghae semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia serasa akan menangis setiap kali kenangan itu melintas di benaknya. 'Tuhan... Aku takkan sanggup menanggung beban seberat ini sendirian... Kumohon tolong kurangi beban di pundakku ini, aku tidak ingin menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku...' Donghae memohon dalam hati. Bus berhenti di salah satu halte untuk mencari penumpang lain yang akan naik.

'Eunhyuk... Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa Aiden masih dingin?' batin Donghae kemudian memejamkan mata untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang keruh.

"Donghae?" tegur sebuah suara yang berasal dari orang yang berada di samping Donghae.

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghae berbasa-basi setelah membuka mata dan menemukan sesosok namja cantik berambut sebahu yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Pulang kerja. Apa yang sedang ada di otakmu, hm? Kau bengong terus dari tadi"

"Aku hanya memikirkan betapa kejamnya dunia, hyung" jawab Donghae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, kembali menatap kosong tanpa arti. Me-reka ulang kejadian-kejadian pahit yang telah dialaminya.

:: Flashback On ::

_Seoul 2009_

DONGHAE POV

Aku belajar untuk mengerti apa yang dirasakan Aiden, satu-satunya saudara kandungku. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan dinginnya. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengambil apapun darinya, bahkan tidak pernah mengambil apapun. Malah kenyataannya Aiden yang telah merenggut segalanya dariku.

Rasa cintaku pada Eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibku sejak dulu jauh lebih besar ketimbang cinta Aiden terhadap Eunhyuk yang hanya berlandaskan 'love at first sight' atau 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Saat Aiden menanyakannya padaku tentang janji yang telah ku ikat dengan Aiden, aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Tentu saja aku masih ingat janji itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan janji yang mempertaruhkan Eunhyuk? Ya, kami telah berjanji, _jika Eunhyuk memilih salah satu diantara kita, maka yang tidak terpilih harus memberikan Eunhyuk pada orang yang dipilihnya. Eunhyuk akan menjadi milik orang pilihannya._

Tentu saja Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tahu menahu masalah janji itu. Kami menjalankan janji itu dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Kami akan memutuskan hasilnya sendiri dengan melihat bagaimana sikap Eunhyuk terhadap kami. Kami yang akan menilai sendiri tingkat kehangatan sikap Eunhyuk terhadap kami, dan bahkan kami pernah bertukar tempat. Aku menjadi Aiden, Aiden menjadi aku. Dan di saat itulah aku menyadari semuanya...

Kasih Eunhyuk hanya ada pada Aiden.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggapku sebagai _'sahabat'_, tidak ada perasaan yang 'lebih'. Entah dari segi mana ia menyukai Aiden, aku tidak tahu. Eunhyuk tidak sadar seberapa besar aku mencintainya dan betapa hampanya cinta Aiden.

Tapi aku takkan memaksakan perasaannya. Jika senyuman tulus Eunhyuk hanya bisa tercipta di saat ia bersama Aiden, aku akan merelakannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan janji itu, aku berniat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di sebuah Universitas kesenian di luar negri, sementara Aiden lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengganti Appa sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Apa gunanya aku menatap Eunhyuk –yang tidak memiliki perasaan itu padaku—dari jauh? Menatapnya diam-diam jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada berbicara padanya secara langsung. Karena itu aku pergi ke luar negri agar aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

**The one who makes me the happiest is always the one who is already taken**

"Appa" ujarku memecah keheningan diantara aku dan Appa yang sedang makan siang di meja makan.

"Ya?"

"Eum... Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah di Universitas kesenian di luar negri. Apa Appa mengizinkan?" tanyaku pelan, menunggu bagaimana reaksi Appa.

"Luar negri? Untuk apa jauh-jauh? Di sini kan ada?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kualitas di sana, kan, lebih bagus daripada di sini. Aku tidak memaksakan kehendak. Kalau Appa tidak mengizinkanku, ya, tidak masalah"

"Appa bukan bermaksud melarangmu, nak. Tentu saja Appa mengizinkanmu. Tapi di negara mana kau akan bersekolah?" tanya Appa yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya sambil menautkan jemari tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ia menumpukan sikunya di atas meja dan menopangkan dagu di atas punggung tangannya.

"Amerika"

"Baiklah. Dua bulan lagi kau akan lulus SMU, kan? Appa akan mencari informasi mengenai universitas kesenian di Amerika dan meminta persetujuan Umma-mu. Aiden bagaimana?" Appa benar-benar tidak menolak sedikitpun. Mungkin karena baginya pulang-balik Amerika-Korea dan masalah keuangan tidak menjadi masalah bagi seorang pemimpin perusahaan ternama.

"Aiden? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi dulu ia sempat bilang kalau ia akan menjadi penerus pemimpin perusahaan"

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah, Appa kembali ke kantor dulu. Masih banyak urusan yang harus Appa selesaikan" ujarnya berlalu.

Aku lega karena aku dibolehkan untuk menuntut ilmu di luar negri sesuai kehendakku. Tapi di dalam hatiku masih ada seberkas keraguan. Apa aku yakin ini langkah yang benar? Semoga iya. Semoga saja di Amerika sana aku dapat melupakan cintaku pada Eunhyuk dan pahitnya hidup.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah menerima ijazah tanda kelulusan, aku mengemasi semua pakaian-pakaian dan keperluan lainnya kedalam dua buah koper besar. Saat memasukkan ijazah, paspor, dan dokumen-dokumen penting lainnya, aku menemukan selembar foto di antara lembaran dokumen. Saat aku membalik foto itu, aku melihat wajah seorang namja yang sangat kukenal dekat.

Lee Hyukjae.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Foto Eunhyuk? Apa aku harus membawanya? Tapi sepertinya kalau aku membawa foto ini, aku takkan bisa melupakannya. Aku takkan bisa merelakannya. Yasudahlah, ku bawa saja. siapa tahu nanti di sana aku bisa menatap foto ini untuk melepas kerinduanku.

"Donghae, kau sudah siap?" tanya Umma seraya memasuki kamarku yang lumayan luas.

"Ya, semuanya sudah kumasukkan" jawabku sambil menarik resleting koper dan menegakkannya, kemudian menariknya ke dekat mobil limusin hitam metalik milik Appa.

"Ayo berangkat, Tuan Muda" ujar sang sopir sambil membukakan pintu limusin tersebut.

"Eum... Err... Aku mau ke rumah temanku sebentar untuk pamit. Boleh ya? Kan masih ada waktu satu jam lagi, jadi nanti aku susul ke sana belakangan saja. boleh ya?"

"Tapi, Tuan Muda—"

"Jangan cemas, tadi aku sudah bilang ke Umma, kok"

"Bagaimana kalau saya antar saja Tuan Muda ke rumahnya?" tawar pak sopir sambil membungkukkan badan sebagai simbol penghormatan.

"Tidak usah. Nanti dia pikir aku terburu-buru" kilahku mencari-cari alasan.

"Yasudah, Tuan Muda. Saya berangkat duluan saja ke bandara. Saya tunggu di dekat loket" ucapnya menaiki mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah barat, dimana mobil panjang tadi meninggalkan jejaknya. Sebenarnya aku bukannya ingin ke rumah teman, tetapi hanya ingin jalan kaki ke bandara. Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan saja. Awalnya aku berpikir untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Eunhyuk, tapi—

"Donghae!" aku mendengar derapan kaki yang kencang dan suara seseorang menyorakkan namaku dari belakang dan langsung balik kanan untuk mencari sumber suaranya. Tapi yang ditemukan oleh iris mataku adalah sesosok namja yang tersengal-sengal sambil sedikit menekukkan lututnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya dan kepalanya menunduk lelah.

"E-Eunhyuk?" aku membulatkan mata saat melihat orang yang menyoraki namaku tadi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku malah bertemu dengan orang paling tidak ingin kutemui?

"T-tunggu, Donghae" ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arahku sambil menngontrol nafasnya. Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku di tempat. "Barusan Appa-mu mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau akan kuliah di luar negri?" tanyanya yang kini berdiri dua meter di hadapanku. Lidahku tak bisa digerakkan. Mulutku tak mau terbuka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kumohon katakan padaku. Kita sahabat, kan? Jadi kumohon katakan alasanmu, Donghae" kini tatapannya berubah seperti orang cemas dengan kerutan di dahinya. Aku jadi semakin tidak berkutik melihatnya. Tubuhku bergetar seakan-akan tidak ingin melanjutkan langkah ke bandara.

"...Aku baru saja ingin ke rumahmu"

"..." Eunhyuk diam seribu kata. Mungkin ia bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya padaku.

"Donghae" ucapnya sambil menatap mataku. "Apakah kau masih menjadi temanku bila suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Aku janji" jawabku berusaha tegar di depan matanya. Merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku, aku langsung mendongakkan kepala melihat ke arah jendela kamar yang berada di lantai dua rumahku. Aiden. Tidak enak hati, aku langsung membalikkan badanku tanpa melanjutkan sepatah katapun. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, karena aku tidak ingin hatiku semakin perih dengan ucapan itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Donghae" ujar Eunhyuk pelan yang hanya kurespon dalam hati.

_Selamat tinggal, Lee Hyukjae..._

Aku berjalan ke bandara sambil mengerutkan dahi, menatap sedih entah kepada siapa. Dengan susah payah kupenjarakan air mata yang telah menggenang di sudut mata. Tapi akhirnya bulir-bulir itu jatuh juga. Di saat aku tidak melihatmu, aku baik-baik saja dan dapat melangkah. Tapi saat ku melihatmu untuk kedua kalinya, aku kembali berharap kau adalah milikku.

:: Flashback Off ::

NORMAL POV

"Yah, dia malah tidur" keluh Heechul melihat Donghae yang tengah terlelap. "Kecapekan ya?" gumam Heechul nyaris tak bersuara.

.

.

.

**KRIIING KRIIING**

'Jessica? Mengganggu saja' keluh Donghae saat melihat layar handphone-nya yang berdering. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"_Oppa~ apa kabar~?" _tanya sebuah suara yang keluar dari handphone-nya dengan nada yang sok dimanja-manjakan.

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Donghae bosan. 'Sudahlah menelpon tiap hari, tanyanya itu ke itu saja. Nanti palingan minta pergi kesini, yuk, kesana, yuk, beli ini yuk, beli itu, yuk!' batin Donghae.

"_Pergi ke bioskop, yuk!"_

'Tuh, kan' keluh Donghae dalam hati. "Yasudah. Kutunggu di tempat biasa" ucap Donghae singkat dan memencet tombol merah untuk memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

'Lagi-lagi pergi dengan yeoja ini' keluh si namja berbibir tipis lagi sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemennya. Ya, Donghae memang memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya. Sepertinya alasannya sudah jelas.

'Eunhyuk... Ternyata sia-sia saja aku pergi ke Amerika selama empat tahun, tapi ternyata aku tetap saja tidak bisa melupakanmu. Uh... bahkan aku sudah mencoba cara lain dengan pacaran dengan seorang yeoja, tapi tetap saja...' gumam Donghae sambil berjalan ke sebuah taman, tempat ia dan Jessica –yeojachingunya janjian, yang hanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari apartemen.

"Oppaaaaa~!" sorak seorang yeoja ber-rok pendek dan lengan panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jessica sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara, sementara jemari tangan kirinya berdiri di sebelah bibirnya. Donghae hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya setengah hati dengan pampangan senyuman –yang selalu—pedih di wajahnya.

"Oppa~ Aku kangen sama Oppa~" ucap Jessica manja sambil memeluk lengan kanan Donghae dan kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri untuk bersandar ke bahu namja-chingu nya.

'Huh' ucap Donghae tak bersuara. Donghae tidak peduli dengan kemanjaan yeoja yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan status 'yeojachingu'. Jessica senyam-senyum sendiri sambil masih menggandeng-gandeng Donghae.

Setelah berjalan selama lima menit, sepasang kekasih –atau mungkin juga bukan kekasih—ini sampai di depan sebuah bioskop yang ramai bagaikan lautan manusia.

"Kau mau nonton film yang mana?"

"Hmm... yang itu! Aku suka film romantis!" jawab Jessica –entah kenapa—penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah poster bergambarkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman.

"Oh, yasudah. Loketnya disini" ucap Donghae setelah melihat poster yang ditunjuk Jessica, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah loket yang antriannya paling panjang. Setelah mengantri selama limabelas menit, akhirnya giliran mereka tiba juga.

"Ini uangnya" ujar Donghae pada petugas loket tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bangku penontonnya sudah hampir penuh. Mereka duduk di bangku yang agak dibelakang sekaligus yang paling tinggi.

Film mulai diputar dan semua lampu yang ada dalam ruangan dimatikan. Jessica menontonnya dengan antusias, bertolakbelakang dengan Donghae yang sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan film yang ditayangkan.

"Kyaaa romantisnya~ Ya, kan, Oppa?" ucap Jessica yang jejeritan saat menonton adegan yang –menurutnya—romantis itu. Merasa tidak ada sahutan, ia menegur Donghae. "Oppa! Ya! Donghae Oppa!" lagi-lagi ada saja yang menegur Donghae. Kali ini orangnya Jessica.

"Hm?" Donghae tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya yang seperti biasa –diiringi kerutan dahi.

"Bukan 'hm?'! Oppa ini kenapa, sih? Lagi-lagi pikiranmu entah kemana-mana saat kita kencan!" ucap Jessica kesal dengan tingkah namja-chingu nya yang selalu begini.

"Mian" ucap Donghae yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan permintaan maaf dengan senyuman pedih karena masih teringat akan Eunhyuk yang tak kunjung hilang dari benaknya. Jessica hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya tanda tak senang sambil memutar bola matanya dan melihat ke arah lain.

.

.

.

"Meeting kali ini kita tutup sampai di sini" ucap seorang namja blonde yang duduk di bangku utama dalam ruangan meeting. Klien-kliennya beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus meninggalkan sang direktur perusahaan sendirian. Ia sedikit mengucek mata kelabunya, kemudian menyandarkan pungungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia memejamkan mata dan menegadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit. Rongga mulutnya menghembuskan nafas dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan rasa lelah.

"Meetingnya sudah selesai?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh sedikit gemuk dengan pakaian resmi seraya memasuki ruangan dimana namja pirang menggunakannya sebagai rapat pertemuan dengan klien-klien dari luar kota.

"Sudah" jawab namja yang tadinya bermalas-malasan di tempat duduknya langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan merapikan jas-nya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Apa kau dapat kabar dari kembaranmu?"

"Tidak" namja bernama Aiden Lee menjawab pertanyaan mantan direktur perusahaan yang kini dipimpinnya –alias Appa-nya—dengan singkat. 'Dan tidak mungkin ia akan mengabarkan apapun padaku yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya' sambungnya dalam hati. Ia terlalu dingin sekalipun yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Tuan Lee hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Oh iya. Tadi ada dokumen baru yang harus kau tandatangani di meja kerjamu. Sudah kau cek?"

"Belum. Akan ku cek sekarang" jawab Aiden bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan meeting menuju ruang direktur yang kini ia tempati.

"Aiden, Aiden. Tetap egois seperti biasanya, eoh?" gumam Tuan Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Aiden yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa percakapan basa-basi.

Aiden berjalan dengan tatapan stoic yang hanya memandang ke depan. Mendengar derapan sepatu kulit yang semakin mendekat, para karyawan langsung melemparkan senyuman dan membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa segan. Namun Aiden tak sedikitpun menyunggingkan senyum karena rasa sombong yang melingkupi hatinya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Ia mendorong satu dari dua pintu transparan dengan pegangan stainless steel mengkilap dan memasuki ruang miliknya itu. Tampak baginya dokumen di atas mejanya semakin menumpuk dikarenakan dokumen klien-klien yang berurusan dengannya.

Sang namja perak melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi pejabatnya dan mulai menandatangani berkas itu satu persatu menggunakan bolpoin tinta setebal setengah milimeter. Setelah menandatangani sebagian dari seluruh berkas, ia menumpukan siku kirinya di atas meja dan menopang pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan yang ditekuk.

"Empat tahun sudah aku dan Donghae putus komunikasi, huh? Dasar lugu. Mau-maunya dia pakai acara belajar di luar negeri segala karena tidak ingin merasa dirinya merebut Eunhyuk lagi. Benar-benar seorang hyung yang pabbo" gumam Aiden yang sifat arogannya tak pernah lepas.

:: Flashback on ::

_Seoul 2003_

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang namja black pearl pada namja yang seumuran dengannya duduk di depan sebuah rumah yang tengah menangis memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua lengan kecilnya. Mendengar ada suara seseorang yang bertanya padanya, namja putih susu itu mengintip keluar dengan matanya yang memerah. "Kau kenapa?" si black pearl yang dikenal dengan sebutan Donghae mengulan pertanyaannya kembali.

"K-kau siapa?"

"Anggap saja aku temanmu. Nah, jadi kau kenapa?" untuk ketiga kalinya Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"L-lenganku lecet dan sedikit berdarah karena jatuh"

"Coba lihat" Donghae menarik tangan namja berpipi bulat itu dan menemukan ada goresan-goresan lecet di sikunya. "Lukanya tidak seberapa. Sini, ikut aku. Akan ku obati" sambungnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan namja di hadapannya untuk berdiri.

"T-tapi..."

"Tenang, aku bukan orang jahat, kok" mendengar kata-kata itu, akhirnya ia mau juga mengikuti Donghae yang terlihat tulus dan benar-benar tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat buruk. Setelah bangkit, ia berjalan dengan Donghae.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Donghae menoleh ke arah namja yang ditolongnya.

"Lee Hyukjae" jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Eunhyuk" sambungnya sebelum Donghae mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Aku Lee Donghae. Hei, kenapa kau duduk diam di sana tadi? Eomma dan Appa mu mana?"

"Mereka punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan kanannya yang lecet guna mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Nah, sudah sampai" ucap Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah rumah megah berlantai tiga dengan luas satu kilometer kuadrat. Ia kemudian menekan bagian kecil yang permukaannya sama rata dan sewarna dengan pagar tembok yang menjadi penghubung pagar, lalu keluar sebuah alat sensor berbentuk persegi dengan panjang sisi dua puluh lima sentimeter. Si black pearl meletakkan telapak tangannya ke bidang permukaan alat sensor tersebut, kemudian pagar besi setinggi tiga meter terbuka secara otomatis.

"Ini rumahmu?" namja satu lagi hanya bisa cengo melihat cara kerja pagar otomatis itu. Ya, ini digunakan untuk menjaga rumah dari kemalingan. Namanya juga pejabat tinggi berpenghasilan melimpah setiap minggunya, pasti ada banyak dokumen dan uang tunai dan harta benda yang disimpan di dalam maupun luar brangkas pribadi.

"Ya, begitulah. Ayo masuk" ajak Donghae sembari berjalan ke dalam area halamannya yang sangat sangat luas. Namja beriris coklat karamel mengikuti langkah Donghae sambil celingak celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat betapa banyaknya macam pepohonan tua dan berbagai bunga yang tertanam di sana.

Pintu rumah terbuka saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba di teras rumah dan disambut butler dan maid berbaris dua banjar menghadap si tuan muda Lee. Untuk kedua kalinya Eunhyuk cengo lagi. Betapa mewahnya rumah ini, pikirnya.

"Donghae? Anak itu temanmu?" tanya Eomma yang –tumben—ada di rumah, menghampiri anak sulungnya.

"Ya. Tangannya lecet, jadi ku bawa ke sini, mau ku obati"

"Oh, begitu. Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Eomma lembut kepada namja yang lebih pendek daripada anaknya.

"L-Lee Hyukjae. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Eunhyuk"

"Ooh, Eunhyuk, ya? Ayo, masuk" ucap Eomma mendorong punggung Eunhyuk secara perlahan sebagai tanda menyuruhnya masuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan menaiki tangga yang bercabang dua dan memilih tangan yang sebelah kanan menuju kamar Donghae.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang bagaikan cermin bagi Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dari tangga sebelah kiri.

Black pearl dan caramel memasuki kamar Donghae yang lebih terlihat seperti ruang tamu pada rumah-rumah pada umumnya. Ada tiga buah sofa empuk, dua buah ranjang berkaki jati, dispenser, bahkan layar besar yang berfungsi sama dengan layar bioskop pun ada.

Donghae meraih kotak P3K di atas lemari jati nya untuk mengobati luka Eunhyuk. Ia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sofa dan meluruskan tangan agar lebih mudah diobati. Donghae memegang kapas dengan sebuah pinset untuk mencegah bakteri dari tangan lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan berwarna kuning bernama refanol untuk membunuh bakteri dan mengoleskannya secara memutar-mutar pada luka Eunhyuk. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan pinset kembali dan membuang kapas yang digunakannya tadi. Kini ia meneteskan betadin pada lengan Eunhyuk. Si caramel sedikit meringis saat lengannya ditetesi cairan merah yang mengandung sedikit alkohol sebagai anti bakteri. Dan selesai.

"Nah, selesai. Sebentar lagi lukamu akan tertutup" ucap Donghae tersenyum pada Eunhyuk kemudia mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempatnya semula.

"Donghae, kau ini dokter, ya?"

"Ha-ha, tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya melakukannya sesuai binaan guru di sekolah" jawab Donghae yang bertepatan dengan bunyi ceklekan pintu. Aiden.

"Anak ini siapa? Setahuku ia bukan anak kelas kita." tanya anak yang fisiknya sama persis dengan Donghae, hanya saja rambutnya pirang dan matanya kelabu.

"Memang. Tadi aku melihatnya menangis katanya sikunya lecet. Yasudah, ku bawa ke sini"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya pulang saja? Toh dia akan diobati Eomma-nya" Aiden berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk.

"Orang tuanya sedang kerja, kan kasihan" jawab Donghae singkat menanggapi adiknya.

"Huh. Kau-nya saja yang terlalu lugu"

"Bukannya kau yang dingin?" timpal Donghae.

"Eum... Kalian... kembar?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Aiden dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Ya" jawab si kembar serentak.

"Pantas saja. kalian seperti cermin, ya" ujar Eunhyuk melengkungkan matanya seperti bulan sabit yang mengahdap ke bawah dengan gummy smilenya yang menggemaskan.

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba jantung Aiden berdetak kencang. 'Apa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk, dan lagi-lagi degub jantungnya semakin tak teratur.

Ya, di saat itulah Aiden merasakannya. Mencintai Eunhyuk yang berlabel namja pada pandangan pertama.

"Namanya juga kembar. Sekarang enaknya ngapain, ya?" tanya Donghae tanpa mempedulikan Aiden yang termenung.

"Hmm... terserah saja. Tapi ku rasa lebih enak main di luar rumah, deh" usul gummy sambil melihat kondisi sikunya.

"Yasudah, ayo" black pearl dan gummy berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. "Hei, kau mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Donghae yang memergoki Aiden melamun.

"Hmm... Boleh juga"

.

.

.

_Seoul 2008_

Aiden berjalan bersama seorang yeojachingu yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga minggu di sebuah jenjang menuju taman ria pada pukul sebelas pagi Hari Minggu. Tapi Aiden cuek bebek saja. Ia berjalan dengan cepat jauh di depan yeoja bercelana pendek longgar itu.

"Aiden, tunggu! Aiden!" panggil yeoja bernama Yoona yang sesak nafas menaiki jenjang dengan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah Aiden. Aiden berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah Yoona.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" tanya Yoona sedikit mendongak karena posisi Aiden yang jauh di puncak anak tangga. Aiden menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti, apa-maksudmu? "Aku tahu semuanya. Aku menyadari segalanya. Aku telah memperhatikan hal ini setiap kali kau bertemu dengan namja itu" sambung Yoona yang mengerti bahasa isyarat yang digunakan Aiden.

"Yang kau cintai itu bukan aku" ujar Yoona seakan bisa melihat segalanya.

"Kau mencintai sahabat hyung mu"

"Lee Hyukjae"

**I'm everything you want**

**I'm everything you need**

**I'm everything inside of you that you wish could be**

**I say all right things at exactly the right time**

**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why?**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC, Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N Note**

Seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas, storyline mirip fanvid mirrored love. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu masalah ini plot/storyline fanvid. Saya sudah dapat izin dari rosenana707 (paragraf ini baru saya edit setelah saya izin ke nana) Dan saya rasa chapter selanjutnya akan berbeda, karena ff ini tidak pernah bermaksud menjadi copycat dari Mirrored love. Penjelasan yang lebih lengkap akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

Kembali bersama project baru nih hehe XD Buat yang ngebaca Unrequited Love (terutama teman sekolahku), jangan marah dulu karena bukannya ngapdet itu ff malah bikin ff baru. Moga-moga dalam waktu dekat bakalan aku apdet, deh. Tinggalin jejaknya di kotak di bawah ini ya...


End file.
